The Loud House SHORTS! 0002- Do you know de wae?
by Bumblebee993
Summary: Read as what happens when Lincoln messes with these little shenanigans (CONTAINS A LOT OF CLICKING)
1. Chapter 1

DO U KNOW DE WAE?

(It was Saturday when Lincoln and his sisters were at the mall, while Lincoln's waiting for them, he heard some clicking noise which he noticed)

Lincoln: Umm…. Can I help you?

Ugandan Knuckles: Do you know de wae?

Lincoln: Huh? To where?

Ugandan Knuckles: You do not know de wae?

Lincoln: You're kinda like missing some information here

Ugandan Knuckles: *voice rises* you do not know de wae?

Lincoln: The way to what?

Ugandan Knuckles: *voice rises* you do not know de wae?

Lincoln: *getting pissed* the way to what?

Ugandan Knuckles: You do not know de wae?

Lincoln: *pissed* what on earth are you talking about?!

Ugandan Knuckles: Do… you know… de wae?

Lincoln: *pissed* Do… I know… de wae… TO WHAT?!

Ugandan Knuckles: *angry clicking noises*

Lincoln: Oh….uh…I'm sorry…. I didn't know it was like that.

Lincoln: Uh…yeah "De wae" is right over there.

Luan: Hey Lincoln! Get a load of this- *burps*

Ugandan Knuckles: *clicks away merely*

Luan: So, _wet's_ up? *laughs*

Lincoln: Shut up, Luan.

(While Ugandan Knuckles' clicking on his 'wae' he saw two doors which leads to the 'wae' (i.e the comfort room) so it chooses the girl's comfort room and clicks his way into it.)

(It cuts in the girl's comfort room where Lori was doing her business when Ugandan Knuckles

Peeked underneath it)

Ugandan Knuckles: My queen! There you are! I have finally found you!

Lori: *screams* OH MY GOSH! YOU PERVERT! STAY AWAY FROM ME!

Ugandan Knuckles: *kawaii clicks*

(It cuts back outside when Lori comes out the comfort room)

Lori: (running) *screams* GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME! LITERALLY!

Ugandan Knuckles: *pops out the girl's comfort room door*Why are you running away?

Lincoln: Alright, so, uh the mall have some complaints about you, and, they decided to let me to look for you and, uh…

Lincoln: First of all, you're not really that funny, and the mall really need you to get off the premise.

Ugandan Knuckles: *clicks disapprovingly*

Lincoln: And whatever happened to your singing career? I mean, I think people liked that a little bit more.

Ugandan Knuckles: My brodahs! You know de wae. Assemble.

(An angry mob of Ugandan Knuckles showed up)

Lincoln: *laughs* What're you guys gonna do?

Ugandan Knuckles: Spit on him brodahs!

(The mob began spitting on Lincoln)

Lincoln: Yeah, yeah, Spit's not so bad.

Ugandan Knuckles: Jizz on him, brodahs!

(The mob yell with great anger in the background)

(one of the mobs grabbed Lincoln on his shirt)

Lincoln: Wait, what?!

(The mob then pulls Lincoln to attack him)

(It ends with a bunch of Ugandan Knuckles beating up Lincoln because he doesn't know

What is "de wae")

 **THE END!**


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

LATER….

(It cuts back to The Loud House when Lincoln arrived at his home)

*Doorbell rings*

Luna: I'll get it dudes.

(When Luna opened the door it reveals Lincoln with a lot of bruises thanks to those Ugandan Knuckles

Behind him was Officer Ushio Okasaki-Johnson)

Luna: Woah, you just looked like you've been through a fight, lil' dude.

Lincoln: Yeah, thanks to those shenanigans at my back, right now.

(Luna peeked at Lincoln and Ushio's back just to see a mob of Ugandan Knuckles handcuffed by the police)

Officer #1: We have **NO** idea where these guys came from.

Ugandan Knuckles: He doesn't know de wae! Arrest him!

Officer #2: Do you have any proof against that kid? Hmm?

Ugandan Knuckles: No. Brodah.

Officer #3: Then we can't arrest him.

Officer #1: Alright folks, let's bring these hooligans to an alyssum.

Officer #3: Yeah, after this, let's get some doughnuts and coffee

Officer #2: Great Idea.

(as the 3 officers left, officer Okasaki-Johnson talked to Luna)

Officer Ushio Okasaki-Johnson: Well sorry about the inconvenience but, your son-

Luna: Brother.

Officer Okasaki-Johnson: Oh right, your brother over here just, my guess only, started a mob fight so someone just contacted 911 to stop it.

Lincoln: officer, I did **NOT** started a mob fight.

Officer Okasaki-Johnson: Oh, I thought you did. Anyways….. so I'm going to say here that please refrain your brother from starting a mob fight like this ever again.

Luna: Understood, officer.

Officer Okasaki-Johnson: Ok, now I'll go now.

Luna: Bye officer!

Officer Okasaki-Johnson: See you again, Louds!

(After Officer Okasaki-Johnson left, the door closed)

Lincoln: *to the readers* Well, I guess lesson learned, never ever start a mob or gang fight ever again.

Author's note

 **Hey guys, Bumblebee993 here! Did you read my 1** **st** **SHORT? If you please comment it down below.**

 **Also did you noticed a character similar to you? Well it's Officer Ushio Okasaki-Johnson, who appeared at my 1** **st** **fanfic: "Fazbear's Fright" A TJOC: Halloween Edition and The Loud House X-over.**

 **Also, she was inspired from "CLANNAD: AFTERSTORY" because during my time when I was creating my first fanfic, I ran out of ideas, so instead, I took inspiration from her. So yeah, she made her 2** **nd** **appearance in this short. So that's it for now, so see ya at the next short or fanfic**

 **Bumblebee993 OUT!**


	3. QUICK UPDATE!

So First of all, This fanfiction was based from this youtube video: **Sonic Meets Ugandan Knuckles**

Second of all, I'm still planning on more fanfics on _de wae_ so, yeah just wait patiently for my upcoming fanfics

 **Bumblebee993 OUT!**


End file.
